ksiestwo_pszczynskiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pszczyna
Pszczyna (niem. Pless również Pleß, cz. Pštína, w przeszłości Blština, Blščina, śl. w przeszłości Psczina) – miasto w południowej Polsce, w województwie śląskim, siedziba władz powiatu pszczyńskiego i gminy miejsko-wiejskiej Pszczyna. Często nazywane Perłą Górnego Śląska. Historia Początki grodu Miasto w średniowieczu było lokalnym ośrodkiem administracyjnym oraz siedzibą kasztelanii. Pszczyna po raz pierwszy wzmiankowana została w 1303 r., kiedy wzmiankowano komesa Welisława, kasztelana pszczyńskiego, a więc już wcześniej musiał funkcjonować tu gród, który pilnował szlaku handlowego z Krakowa w kierunku Bramy Morawskiej. Umocniony gródek – przyszły zamek pszczyński – stanął obok dogodnego brodu przez Pszczynkę, jedynego miejsca, gdzie użytkownicy szlaku mogli bezpiecznie przekroczyć bardzo podmokłą i bagnistą dolinę tej rzeki17 W jego pobliżu już około 1200 r. miał istnieć kościół, wokół którego wyrosła osada, późniejsza Stara Wieś18. Miasto lokowano prawdopodobnie w drugiej połowie XIII w. Wieki średnie Przez wieki Pszczyna i jej okolice przechodziły zmienne koleje losu pod rządami poszczególnych władców. We wczesnym średniowieczu tereny wokół Pszczyny należały nie do Śląska, lecz do Małopolski, kasztelani oświęcimskiej. Dopiero w 1178 r. książę Kazimierz Sprawiedliwy podarował je księciu raciborskiemu, Mieszkowi Plątonogiemu. Od tej pory ziemia pszczyńska już na trwałe związana została ze Śląskiem, choć długo jeszcze pozostawała w zależności kościelnej od Krakowa (patrz: dekanat Pszczyna). Po Mieszku Plątonogim panowali tu kolejni piastowscy książęta opolscy i raciborscy: Kazimierz, Mieszko II i jego brat Władysław, następnie dwóch bratanków Mieszka II – najpierw Mieszko, potem Przemysław. Ostatnim z rodu, a zarazem ostatnim niezależnym piastowskim księciem raciborskim i panem ziemi pszczyńskiej był Leszek. Podobnie jak wielu innych piastowskich książąt na Śląsku, musiał on w 1327 r. uznać zwierzchność króla czeskiego, Jana Luksemburskiego, stając się jego lennikiem. Po bezpotomnej śmierci Leszka w 1336 r. jego ziemię przejął szwagier Mikołaj II, książę opawski z czeskiej dynastii Przemyślidów. Miejscowa parafia katolicka po raz pierwszy wzmiankowana w spisie świętopietrza parafii dekanatu Oświęcim diecezji krakowskiej z 1326 pod nazwą Plessina. Potem ziemią pszczyńską i Raciborzem rządzili jego potomkowie – syn Jan I i wnuk Jan II, zwany Żelaznym. Ten ostatni w 1407 r. wyodrębnił ze swych włości Pszczynę wraz z okolicznymi ziemiami jako dożywotnią własność swej żony, Heleny Korybutówny, bratanicy króla Władysława Jagiełły. I dopiero od tego czasu możemy rzeczywiście mówić o ziemi pszczyńskiej – jej granice, choć później nieco zmieniane, przetrwały setki lat, aż do XX w., kiedy zostały znacznie ograniczone. Dzisiejszy powiat pszczyński zajmuje zaledwie połowę dawnego obszaru ziemi pszczyńskiej. Gdy w 1424 r. Jan II zmarł, Helena stała się suwerenną władczynią na zapisanych jej ziemiach aż do swej śmierci w 1449 r. Lata jej panowania naznaczył najazd husytów, którzy w 1433 r. spustoszyli okolicę i oblegli zamek pszczyński, ale nie zdołali go zdobyć. Po Helenie właścicielem Pszczyny został jej syn Mikołaj a później wdowa po nim – Barbara Rokemberg, córka bogatego kupca krakowskiego. Została ona jednak wygnana z miasta przez swego pasierba, księcia Jana Karniowskiego, który władał następnie Pszczyną w latach 1462–1465. Tegoż z kolei w nieznanych okolicznościach pozbawił władzy jego brat Wacław, książę rybnicki. Awanturnicza polityka Wacława doprowadziła do tego, że w Pszczynie obległy go wojska węgierskie króla Macieja Korwina, pozbawiając go w 1474 r. władzy nad miastem i ziemią. Nieszczęsny książę zmarł wkrótce po niewoli. Przejściowo właścicielem Pszczyny został stronnik króla Macieja, królewicz czeski Hynek z Podiebradów, który jednak odstąpił ją swojemu bratu Wiktorynowi, księciu ziębickiemu. Ten zaś sprzedał Pszczynę w 1480 r. księciu cieszyńskiemu, Kazimierzowi II. Zasłużył się on przede wszystkim odnowieniem w 1498 r. przywileju miejskiego dla Pszczyny. Był już ostatnim właścicielem miasta i ziemi z rodu piastowskiego – w 1517 r. sprzedał je Aleksemu Thurzonowi, jednemu z najpotężniejszych magnatów węgierskich, a data ta uważana jest za początek funkcjonowania pszczyńskiego państwa stanowego. Od tej pory ziemię pszczyńską, będącą już wówczas częścią Rzeszy Niemieckiej, zwano Pszczyńskim Wolnym Państwem Stanowym – jako że jej władca podległ bezpośrednio tylko władzy cesarskiej. W czasach tych do panów Pszczyny należało aż 50 wsi i 4 miasta: prócz Pszczyny jeszcze: Bieruń, Mikołów i Mysłowice. Z kolei właściciele 27. innych wsi ziemi pszczyńskiej byli lennikami właścicieli Pszczyny. Turzonowie utrzymywali bliskie kontakty z królem polskim Zygmuntem I Starym – z tej racji w Pszczynie zatrzymała się 10 kwietnia 1518 r. podróżująca do Krakowa księżniczka Bona Sforza d’Aragona, czyli przyszła królowa Bona. Niedługo potem, w 1525 r., Aleksy odstąpił ziemię pszczyńską swemu bratu Janowi Turzonowi. Ten w 1536 r. sprzedał Mysłowice. Dalszemu rozsprzedawaniu ziemi pszczyńskiej zapobiegło w 1548 r. ustanowienie majoratu przez nowego właściciela Pszczyny – Baltazara Promnitza, biskupa wrocławskiego z możnego rodu śląskiego, który w tym właśnie roku odkupił Pszczynę od Turzonów. Ustanowienie majoratu oznaczało, że od tej chwili ziemia pszczyńska nie mogła być dzielona, lecz podlegała specjalnemu prawu dziedziczenia w linii męskiej. Czasy nowożytne Promnitzowie władali w Pszczynie przez całe dwa wieki. Nie były to łatwe czasy, w XVII w. bowiem ziemia pszczyńska została straszliwie spustoszona w toku działań wojennych i okupacji przez różne armie w dobie wojny trzydziestoletniej. Po stu latach względnego spokoju połowa XVIII w. znów przyniosła w te okolice wojenne zawieruchy. Tym razem o cały Śląsk starły się Prusy i Austria – zwycięski król pruski Fryderyk II Wielki na mocy pokoju zawartego w 1742 r. zagarnął niemal całą tę dzielnicę wraz z Pszczyną. Kolejny raz walki rozgorzały na ziemi pszczyńskiej ledwie kilka lat później – w toku wojny siedmioletniej znów zawitały tu wojska austriackie. Wkrótce potem ostatni z rodu Promnitzów, Jan Erdmann, przekazał ziemię pszczyńską swemu siostrzeńcowi z rodu Anhalt-Köthen, Fryderykowi Erdmannowi. Książę ten, by przejąć spadek po wuju, musiał jednak najpierw uzyskać zgodę króla pruskiego. Nie było to proste, zważywszy, że kilka lat wcześniej, w czasie wojny siedmioletniej, walczył jako oficer w armii francuskiej przeciw Prusom. Ale tu przydały się rodowe koneksje – saksońskie księstwo Köthen sąsiadowało bowiem z majątkami spokrewnionego rodu Anhalt-Zerbst. A kuzynka księcia Fryderyka Erdmanna, Zofia Anhalt-Zerbst, zasiadła wówczas – jako caryca Katarzyna II – na tronie carskim Rosji. Tak więc to właśnie jej wstawiennictwu u króla pruskiego Anhaltowie zawdzięczali Pszczynę. Kolejni właściciele Pszczyny z rodu Anhaltów władali tutejszymi majątkami do połowy XIX w. – w 1846 r. ostatni z rodu, książę Henryk, oddał ziemię pszczyńską swemu siostrzeńcowi, księciu Janowi Henrykowi X z potężnego rodu magnackiego von Hochbergów, władających do tej pory przede wszystkim rozległymi majątkami w okolicy Wałbrzycha z tamtejszego zamku Książ. von Hochbergowie należeli do najbogatszych śląskich rodów i najpotężniejszych w całej Rzeszy Niemieckiej. W połowie XIX w. w powiecie pszczyńskim dominowała ludność polska. Topograficzny opis Górnego Śląska z 1865 r. notuje „Element polski dominuje w powiecie. Spośród 75,725 mieszkańców tylko 8413 to Niemcy, podczas gdy 67,312 mówi po polsku”. Również w samym mieście żyła duża polska diaspora chociaż w mieście było więcej Niemców niż na prowincji; spis notuje „Nawet w miastach ludność w dużej części jest polska. W Pszczynie z 3154 mieszkańców 560 mówi po polsku, a Mikołowie z 4479 mieszkańców aż 2971.”. Z kolei podczas niemieckich spisów powszechnych w 1900 roku 88,7% mieszkańców miasta zadeklarowało, że posługuje się językiem polskim, a w 1910 – 86,7%22. W 1805 została założona pierwsza drukarnia w Pszczynie, chociaż być może w XVIII powstawały już tutaj druki ulotne23. W latach 1845–1846 ukazywało się w Pszczynie pierwsze górnośląskie polskojęzyczne czasopismo „Tygodnik Polski Poświęcony Włościanom”, w którym publikowali m.in. Jan Dzierżoń i Józef Lompa23. W czasach I wojny światowej Hochbergowie przekazali swój pszczyński pałac na potrzeby cesarskiej kwatery głównej Wilhelma II oraz siedziby sztabu wojsk niemieckich. Zaraz po zakończeniu wojny, gdy ważyły się losy przynależności państwowej Górnego Śląska, Pszczyna stała się znów widownią ważnych wydarzeń historycznych. Drugi z von Hochbergów – Jan Henryk XV, był zwolennikiem utworzenia niepodległej Republiki Śląskiej (do czego dążył na drodze dyplomatycznej) lub niepodległej Republiki Górnośląskiej (do czego dążył wspierany finansowo przezeń Związek Górnoślązaków (1919-1924)) lub w przypadku fiaska tej opcji, pozostawienia ziemi pszczyńskiej w granicach Niemiec. Gdy 16 sierpnia 1919 r. wybuchło I powstanie śląskie, powstańcy zostali zaatakowani przez wojska niemieckie już w miejscu zbiórki (przy tzw. „Trzech Dębach”), zaś książę udostępnił swój pałac na siedzibę i koszary paramilitarnych grup niemieckich i Grenzschutzu24. W podziemiach pałacu urządzono wówczas prowizoryczne więzienie, gdzie Grenzschutz osadzał, bił i maltretował w najbardziej wyrafinowany sposób schwytanych Polaków, podejrzanych o udział w powstaniu24. Sam Jan Henryk XV Hochberg książę von Pless wyposażył własnym sumptem spory oddział, który pod dowództwem jego syna Jana Henryka XVII podczas III powstania śląskiego współuczestniczył w ciężkich bojach z powstańcami, zakończonych zwycięstwem dowodzonej przez urodzonego w Pszczynie gen. Karla Hoefera25 (późniejszego nazistę i SS-Oberführera)26 Samoobrony Górnego Śląska (Selbstschutz Oberschlesiens) w bitwie o Górę Świętej Anny. Wcześniej, w 1921 r., w plebiscycie, który miał zdecydować o przynależności państwowej Górnego Śląska, za Polską głosowało w powiecie pszczyńskim 53 tys. mieszkańców, a za Niemcami – 18 tys. W samym mieście zwyciężyła jednak opcja niemiecka – 2843 głosów przeciwko 910 za Polską, a w obszarze dworskim Pless Schloss (Zamek Pszczyński) 185 do 5227. Po III powstaniu i podziale Górnego Śląska Pszczyna wraz z całym powiatem przypadła Polsce. 29 czerwca 1922 uroczyście wkroczyły do miasta wojska polskie. Wtedy to właśnie władze przejęła polska administracja, zaś pierwszym polskim burmistrzem miasta został Jan Figna. II wojna światowa W okolicy Pszczyny toczyły się 1–2 września 1939 r. walki obronne Kampanii Wrześniowej, czego świadectwem są licznie zachowane polskie betonowe schrony bojowe. W okolicy Pszczyny rozegrała się tzw. bitwa pszczyńska, podczas której wojska niemieckie przełamały główną linię polskiej obrony na Górnym Śląsku. Na przełomie stycznia i lutego 1945 r., o Pszczynę oparła się linia frontu niemiecko-radzieckiego, jednak z wyjątkiem wzajemnych ostrzeliwań we wschodniej części miasta, walk o Pszczynę nie było, gdyż Wehrmacht zagrożony okrążeniem wycofał się po pewnym czasie z miasta na dalsze pozycje obronne na linii Żory-Pawłowice. W czasie II wojny światowej zabudowa Pszczyny prawie nie ucierpiała. Do największych zniszczeń można zaliczyć drewniany kościółek św. Jadwigi na starym cmentarzu, który spłonął jeszcze w 1939 r. Styczeń 1945 r. zapisał się w historii miasta bardzo tragicznym wydarzeniem. Tędy bowiem wiódł szlak ewakuacji więźniów z obozu KL Auschwitz-Birkenau do Wodzisławia Śląskiego. Wielu więźniów padło wówczas z wycieńczenia lub zostało zabitych na ulicach Pszczyny. Ofiary marszu śmierci pochowane są w zbiorowej mogile przy cmentarzu św. Krzyża. Dla upamiętnienia ich cierpień jedna z ulic, wiodąca do centrum miasta od strony Oświęcimia, nazwana została ulicą Męczenników Oświęcimskich. 10 lutego 1945 r. miasto zostało zajęte przez oddziały 28 korpusu armijnego 60 armii I Frontu Ukraińskiego28. Po 1945 r. Choć władze komunistyczne chciały uprzemysłowić wszystkie regiony Polski, w Pszczynie nie rozbudowano nadmiernie przemysłu. Powiększono Fabrykę Elektrofiltrów „Elwo”, wybudowano Zakłady Gazów Technicznych. Powstała duża mleczarnia Okręgowej Spółdzielni Mleczarskiej oraz młyn. Ze zmiennym szczęściem dbano o stan zamku pszczyńskiego i parku. 27 maja 1975 r. zwiększono powierzchnię miasta przez przyłączenie sąsiednich gmin Goczałkowice-Zdrój (Ćwiklice, Goczałkowice-Zdrój, Rudołtowice) i Wisła Wielka (Brzeźce, Łąka, Poręba, Studzionka, Wisła Mała, Wisła Wielka)29. 1 lutego 1977 r. utworzono gminę wiejską Pszczyna, w skład której weszły sołectwa: Jankowice i Studzienice (ze znoszonej gminy Bojszowy), Czarków i Piasek (ze znoszonej gminy Kobiór) oraz Studzionka, Wisła Mała i Wisła Wielka wyłączone z miasta Pszczyna30. 1 lutego 1992 r. połączono miasto i gminę Pszczyna w jedną gminę (tzw. miejsko-wiejską)31; jednocześnie usamodzielniły się Goczałkowice-Zdrój, tworząc odrębną gminę Goczałkowice-Zdrój32. 1 stycznia 1998 r. odłączono od miasta wszystkie pozostałe z przyłączonych w 1975 sołectw – Brzeźce, Ćwiklice, Łąka, Poręba, Rudołtowice – stając się odrębnymi wsiami w gminie Pszczyna33.